


Let Her Wait

by jane_x80



Series: Let Her Wait [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Elevator Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony get it on at work, while a suspect waits for them in Interrogation.</p><p>This is all smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> drabble (from the urban dictionary)  
>  _A short piece of writing (usually fanfiction but sometimes original), usually no more than a 1000 words (although length is debatable) and often not bearing any real direction or plot. Drabbles are more often used to make a point about the characters or events involved, or to provide an introspection or specific point of view._
> 
> For my new friend cutsycat, who will laugh at me for this. I have never written a drabble fic because I'm much too wordy. Our conversation turned to the topic of writing a truly smutty drabble and whether that was possible. I took it as a challenge - so here is my first drabble work ever, and it's pretty much all smut. Let's hope I managed to do it, write a truly smutty drabble. Let me know if you think I succeeded (or didn't!).
> 
> Usually I put my musical influences in the notes at the end, but I thought I would put it in the beginning here, in case you want to read this while listening to the song I wrote it to: [Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfHpRe0rRe0) by Nine Inch Nails.

He sucks on Tony’s delectable lower lip before sweeping his tongue into his mouth, tasting its sweetness, swallowing the younger man’s breathy moans.

“We’re at work, Boss,” Tony mumbles into his mouth, even as his fingers slide into the older man’s silver hair, angling his head in order to deepen the kiss.

Gibbs grunts, fingers busy pulling the younger man’s shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it, making short work of undoing his belt, the button of his slacks, and pulling the zipper down. The younger man’s designer pants glide down to pool at his feet in a whisper of expensive material and his cock juts up, proud and hard, already beginning to leak in anticipation of this sinfully illicit experience. Gibbs pushes his jacket and shirt off of him and suddenly, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is naked, shoved up against the wall of the darkened elevator, liplocked with his boss while the older man grinds their erections together.

Gibbs pulls away, smiling in satisfaction at the whimper of protest from the younger man. Tony blinks and stares down at himself.

“Shit, Boss, that was hot. You got me naked in record time.” He steps out of his pants, noticing how Gibbs eyes his bobbing cock intently, unconsciously licking his lips.

“You complaining?”

“Hell, no Boss. But aren’t we supposed to be conducting an interrogation?”

“Let her wait.” Gibbs shoves the younger man, face first against the wall across from where he had originally been pinned to and undressed. The quiet pop of the lube cap makes Tony whine with need, bracing himself with his arms, spreading his legs and pushing his ass out.

“You’re the boss, _Boss_ ,” he moans when Gibbs pushes two fingers into his ass, thrusting them in and out repeatedly, scissoring his fingers, and finally curling them and pressing against his prostate, causing the younger man to swear loudly and stumble as his knees weaken.

“Shhh,” Gibbs whispers in his ear, causing him to shudder. “You don’t want us to be heard, do you?”

“N-no Boss,” Tony sighs as a third finger is pressed into his hole. He pushes back, clenching around the fingers, unable to stop his moaning.

Gibbs unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. He removes his fingers from Tony’s ass, lubes up his rock hard dick and rubs it against Tony’s puckered entrance, causing the younger man to gasp.

With a soft hiss, Gibbs drives himself deep into Tony’s body, the younger man’s strangled groan making his cock twitch in his hot, tight ass. He moans, unbelievably close to orgasm just by penetrating him. He closes his eyes, breathes through his nose and calms himself while Tony begins rocking back into his dick, impaling himself even deeper.

“Fuck me!” Tony demands, panting harshly. “C’mon, you animal. Fuck me.”

Gibbs snarls in Tony’s ear, which makes him shudder in pleasure and fuck himself even harder onto Gibbs’ cock. Gibbs lubes his fingers, wraps them around Tony’s hard, weeping dick, and begins stroking it, keeping himself still.

“Fuck, Boss! Fuck me!” Tony pleads, rocking back into him urgently.

With a growl, deep in his throat, Gibbs bites Tony’s exposed neck, pulls out and slams himself into him, repeating this over and over, mouth latched onto his neck, hand pumping Tony’s hard cock. Tony turns his head and bites his own arm, muting his screams. The pleasure is exquisite. Combined with the fact that they are illicitly having sex in the elevator right in the Navy Yard, during business hours, during a case, with a suspect (and Bishop and McGee) waiting for them in Interrogation, it is enough to make Tony want to come immediately.

Gibbs adjusts his strokes, nailing Tony’s prostate. Tony’s entire body begins to tremble as he is driven ever closer to the edge. He begs and pleads for more, and harder. When Gibbs begins driving hard and fast into his body and tightens his hold on his dick, jerking him off in time to his cock slamming in and out of his ass, Tony comes, spilling hot and thick over Gibbs’ fingers, spraying the wall in front of him, head thrown back, openly screaming until Gibbs slaps a hand over his mouth, muffling him. Gibbs thrusts hard, once, twice, thrice more and bites down hard on Tony’s neck, silencing his own scream of release as he buries himself deep and floods Tony’s ass with come.

Gibbs clings to the younger man until their breaths slow and heart rates normalize. He licks and kisses the angry spot on Tony’s neck, where he’d latched on, and pulls out. He gets an object out of his jacket pocket, sticks it into his mouth obscenely, and wets it thoroughly, as Tony’s watching eyes dilate with undisguised lust. Carefully, he inserts the plug into Tony’s cum-filled ass. He then tucks himself back into his pants and does them up. Gibbs pulls a snowy white handkerchief from his breast pocket, unfolds it with a flick of his wrist, and wipes his hand and Tony’s cock clean.

“Get dressed,” Gibbs orders him.

“On it, Boss.”

As Tony moves off to the side and hurriedly pulls his clothes back on, Gibbs uses the handkerchief to wipe away all traces of Tony’s semen from the elevator wall. He snaps his fingers and holds out his hand, and Tony places his little bottle of breath freshener spray into his hand. Gibbs sprays the area and turns to Tony, straightening the younger man’s collar.

“Ready?”

“Let’s go break the suspect, Boss.”

Gibbs nods and flicks the elevator back on. Tony watches, pupils dilating again, as Gibbs puts the now-soiled handkerchief to his nose, and inhales deeply. When his tongue pokes out to taste the semen, Tony whimpers with need, hard again, incredibly conscious of the plug in his ass.

Gibbs smiles at him, a smile filled with naked lust. “Later,” he says huskily.

One word.

A feral promise.

**Author's Note:**

> cutsycat writes the [Dictionary.com Word Of The Day Drabbles series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/444514). Check it out.
> 
> Thank you! :D
> 
> -j  
> xo


End file.
